Fushigi Yûgi-A New Love Is Found
by Kou Usagi
Summary: Okays my um...6th Seiya/Usagi fic. It's a crossover of FY you see Usagi-chan is the new and FIRST ever priestess of Suzaku and of course Seiya is Tamahome!. Please read!


****

Fushigi Yûgi

A New Love Is Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yûgi or Sailor Moon so don't even THINK about suing me! **Wails** I'm too young to be sued!

Note: Hm…why I did this story you ask? Well if you think about it Miaka is a LOT like Usa-chan and I just wanted to. So let this be a warning, whenever I get an idea of a story I stick with it! So brace yourself! And what kinda story would this be if it wasn't Seiya and Usagi? Oh and if you didn't see at least up to um…the end of the first part this may be filled with spoilers, demo I haven't finished the series myself ^_^(). Oh yeah, sorry demo no other senshi and other StarLights in the book, lets just focus this on Usagi and Seiya! Oh yeah, Usagi and Seiya have no idea who each other are, Usagi wasn't even named Sailor Moon, Neo Queen Serenity, or Princess Serenity yet…and she never will! (In this story!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER ONE: The Universe of the Four Gods…?

Usagi Tsukino stared cluelessly into her algebra book wanting and wishing to be home and her soft bed. 5 minutes until the bell dismissed them…3 minutes…one minute…'come on hurry up' Usagi though to herself getting ready to jump up and run from the room. 

Usagi Tsukino was a very likable person but also a big slacker. Her friends, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei had about given up on her but they still had those futile Study Sessions. BRIIIING! 'Finally!' Usagi thought to herself as she gathered her books and left the room, eager to get home and try some of her mother's delicious treats. After gathering all of her belongings she began to skip home only to be slowed down by one of her friends Naru. "Usa-chaaan! Matte." Usagi turned around and watched as her best friend ran up to her then stopped to catch her breath. "Naru-chan? Nani?" Usagi asked as she relaxed against a gate that led to a baseball stadium. She really wanted Naru to hurry so that she could get home. "Usa-chan, could you come to the National Library with me? I need to return a book." "Sure, demo why me?" Usagi asked in puzzlement and Naru just smiled at her. "Well I thought it would be fun if you could tag along with me. Then maybe we could stop at Crowns Fruit Parlor because right about now your hungry aren't you?" Usagi blinked at her and then a second later there was a low growl; Usagi held her stomach and began to laugh nervously. "You know me to well." "Hai I know. Now come on, I want to get there before it closes." Naru told her as she grabbed her arm and led her to the library.

"Sugoi." Was all Usagi could say as they stood in front of the white building, people carrying bags walked out, some with their nose in a book. "Usa-chan, are you trying to tell me that you've never been to the National Library?" A surprised Naru asked. "Naru-chan, I never go to any library!" Usagi told her and Naru sweatdropped. "Of course, how could I forget that. Well come on." Naru raced into the building and was met with solitude. Men and women were sitting at tables reading books and others were browsing. Naru returned her book and had managed to persuade Usagi to stay a few minutes and browse. (Of course she had to bribe her by promising to buy her two sundaes…) Naru hadn't had her back turned to Usagi for more than five minutes, but sure enough Usagi had gotten herself lost.

Usagi walked around the huge library her feet aching. She came across an ajar door hoping that it would be the resting section of the library. "Why so dark?" Usagi asked out of the blue as she timidly walked in and closed the door so just a bit of light could enter, if the door had been closed then maybe she would of seen the sign that read 'Reference Documents, Private!' "Ooh, this place gives me the creeps, demo there HAS to be a couch around here somewhere." Usagi said in a low voice as she continued to walk around. She walked past another shelf of books when one book caught her eyes. Out of all of the books in the room this one seemed to have a strange effect on her. She reached her hand out and just as she touched it she felt a small surge of power go through her body. She held the book in her hand and stared at it for a while.

"Usagi-chan! What in the world are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be in here!" A female voiced hissed into the dark room. Usagi still said nothing. "Usa-chan?" There was the creak of a door being opened and in stepped Naru. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing in here? Didn't you read the sign? Nani, what's that book you've got in your hand?" "I…don't know." Usagi said slightly shaking. Naru walked over to her and the two sat on the cold floor. Naru ran her pointer finger over the cover and read the title. "Universe of the Four Gods…? What does that mean?" "I have no idea." Usagi admitted. Just as Usagi opened the book to the first page there was a flash of blinding red light and the two girls were sucked into the book. The book that would choose their fates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of Chapter One. Hm…pretty short no? Well it IS just the introduction to the story. And I know I changed a lot of parts demo I don't want to copy the story exactly, then they could REALLY sue me, I had to change some parts didn't I? I need to chapters before I could post the next chapter, which will be out with probably 2 weeks or something. Depends on my mood and the amount of homework my teachers give me. Darn it I have to go to school the 7th…BOOO!!!!! But…I'm about to start typing the next chapter right now so I could actually finished, demo that doesn't mean I'll post now does it. **Grins evilly** Ja Ne!

~Kou Usagi

Story Idea: January 1, 2002

Chapter Written: January 1, 2002

Chapter Finished: January 1, 2002

****


End file.
